Twos company Threes a crowd
by FaithRocks
Summary: Cruz and Faith lovers????????/
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Cruz's mouth has always been to big for her mouth will it cause someone's life???  
  
Two's company Three's a crowd  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Faith grunted as she rolled out of bed. Even though the sun was shining her day would suck .(All because of That Jackass Bosco ! why did she listen to him ?) Fred's Voice jerked her out of her daydream.) " Faith hunny are you up? " yes I am" came Faith's muffled reply. "ok breakfast is on the stove I have to take Charlie to school." "k" Faith responded . Later.. Walking into the precinct she was welcomed by the pissed off faces of Cruz, Bosco.( They were supposed to all work together instead of suspension.) "Morning Yokas" Davis said as he walked out to his squad car. . As soon as Bosco's eyes fell on Faith his expression immediately changed. " Faith are you okay?" " God I've been so worried" Faith replied with a small smirk. " Bosco follow me breath in and out" ( They both laugh as they walk to the locker room. Cruz snidely remarked " Mommy can I kiss your feet now?" Bosco and Faith whirl around, And Bosco tells Cruz to shove it. Then Faith and Bosco slam the door in her face.  
(Later in the squad car_ Davis's urgent voice comes over the radio.) " 55 Charlie to 55 David need back up officer down", " I repeat 55Charlie to 55 David need back up officer down." Faith reaches over to respond but Cruz's hand reaches it first . " 55 David to 55 Charlie were busy tell Sullivan to cut back on the donuts God." 


	2. Sully

Chapter2: Bosco stops so short Faith and Cruz slam into the dashboard. Cruz starts yelling " you idiot what the hell was that for?" Bosco doesn't waste time answering he grabs the radio. "55 David to 55Charlie what is your location?" Davis reply's on the corner of 7th." " ok well be right there". Bosco starts the car. Cruz says " holy shit Bosco why are you wasting our time?" Bosco looks over at Faith for backup. But Faith is staring out the window with a expression that he just can't read. " I'm waiting" remarks Cruz. " You really aren't human sully is a hurt police officer we have to help!" "whatever" mumbles Cruz. ( they arrive at the scene Bosco and Faith jump out of the car and they immediately see Davis he's covered in blood Sully was shot!) " oh my god" gasps Faith. She takes off her jacket and covers Sully. " have you called the paramedics?" Bosco asks Davis. Davis can only nod he is paralyzed with fear. They all jump when they hear the blaring siren of the approaching ambulance. Kim, Carlos, and Doc hop off the bus, then they put Sully on a stretcher. Bosco, Faith, Cruz, Davis follow the ambulance to the hospital. When they enter they are shown to a waiting room. ( When the doctor walks into the room to report Officer Sullivan's status but what he sees Davis in a corner crying, he also sees Faith in another corner slowly running her finger up and down her arm, he sees Bosco pacing the room, then the doctor sees Cruz asleep actually asleep. The doctor didn't want to disturb any of the officers so he whirled around. The doctor then sees the paramedics that brought the wounded officer in. The doctor then reported Sully's status to them and asked them to tell his friends. (as Kim and Carlos approach the waiting room Blurry by: Puddle of Mudd starts playing)  
  
Everything is blurry  
  
" Sully will be just fine"  
  
and everyone so fake "Davis" kim touches his shoulder. " You can see him now" and everybody's so messed up - Faiths soft voice "Davis go Bosco and I will take care of writing it up." Davis nods and follows Kim and Carlos out of the room. Preoccupied without you I cannot live at all, my whole world surrounds you I stumble then I crawl. (As the remaining three officers leave the screen slowly starts to fade) Summary : Well Bosco has once more saved Cruz's big mouth. But next time will they be so lucky? Find out in the remaining chapters of Two's Company Three's A Crowd 


	3. the letter

Chapter 3 the letter  
  
..  
  
Faith, Bosco, Cruz all sitting at desks writing . " I can't believe this" Cruz exclaims. " oh grow up" Faith responds right back. " Look guys lets get this done so we can get home some time tonight." "Fine" They both agree. Later on .. As Faith leaves the prescient Cruz runs up to her and asks her if she wants any company to walk home. Faith who was to tired to really care said " yeah That'd be cool". As they head down the block Remember me this way starts to play: Song Every now and then we find a special Friend. " Hey Faith" " Yeah?" " I'm sorry I Acted like such a jerk to you it's just that I've been really screwed up since Liddy died. " It must suck to lose a sibling" " Yeah Faith it really does" who never lets us down who understands it all. "Faith" " Friends?" Faith pauses to think .. " Yes as long as your sincere" I am" They split up as they reach Faith's apartment.  
Morning  
Charlie walks into his mom's room " Mom are you up?" " yes hunny I am" "Can I talk to you?" Faith Pats the bed he hops in right next to his mom. " well Charlie what's up? " Girls" Charlie exclaims! " Oh And what about girls..." Faith coaxes. " well I like this one girl" Charlie sheepishly admits. " well Charlie .. You know what? I'm not good at this but if you come to work with me my friend could help you" Charlie " Really" " yes" faith answers. " but what about school?" " I think you can miss one day." COOL Charlie yells as he ran to get ready. Faith's smile immediately turned into a frown as Fred enters the room. "hey hunny I'm leaving to take Em to school." "Charlie staying with you ?" " yes Fred he is". Faith answers with no emotion.  
Later on :  
Faith and Charlie enter the precinct, She leaves Charlie in the roll room and enters the locker room. Her fellow cops turn and smirk at her when she enters. Bosco hands her an envelope " what is this" " a letter" " no shit Bosco" " hey I didn't write it" he remarks. " oh sorry Bos." " its ok" " oh yea Charlie is ridding with us today." " cool why?" " he wants to talk to you." About . "girls" " why me?" because your soooo experienced faith remarked. Bosco grumbled as he left. Cruz walks over " hey yokes" "yes" " did you read the letter?" " not yet." As Cruz walks away Faith asks " did you write it?" " yeah" Cruz answers and leaves..  
Faith rips open the letter it said:  
Dear Faith,  
You don't know it but you saved my life last  
Night. For years I have been struggling with  
My sexual orientation. And I have a major crush  
On you. I was sitting there yesterday and I realized  
All the bad shit I have done to you .  
So I decided to apologize to you .  
If you told me to screw off I would have  
Gone home and shot myself. Thank you.  
Sorry to dump this on you .  
Love,  
Cruz  
  
Faith Folded the letter walked into the roll room. " hey Yokas What the hell took you so long?" Bosco asked. " I was reading something" " ok" Bosco replied. Faith looked up to see Cruz staring intently at her, So Faith points to the letter and smiles at Cruz and Cruz actually smiled back. 


	4. Charlie,Faith,Cruz,Bosco,Fred

( the shift starts:)  
  
Bosco Says " Faith, Cruz , get us some radios, charlie and I will wait in the car ."  
  
Bosco and Charlie get to the squad car and Bosco says " Charlie why don't you sit in the front seat while were waiting" " Uncle Bosco tell me about girls." "what do you want to know?" " how do you know if a girl likes you?" " ok well they smile at you , talk to you a lot or sometimes they even say things that let you know" " what kinds of things do they say?" " Adults sometimes say I can't live without you then you know their in love"  
  
when the shift endsBosco is heading for the door. Charlie says " Thanks Uncle Bosco" " no problem just remember what I said" " ok " Faith tells charlie to wait by the locker room I just have to change then we'll go. As Faith wlks in Cruz is still there changing. " I'm flattered but...... Cruz says " Faith I told you because I can't live without you" charlie's voice ntterupts " mom lets go" " ok hunny i'm coming" Faith attention back to cruz "stop by tommorrow before work we'll talk then" Faith leaves the locker room and her and Charlie walk home.The next morning fred is walking Charlie to school and out of the blue Charlie says " Dad" " yes champ" " someone is in love with mommy" " do you know who?" " no but Uncle Bosco said when an adult likes someone they say I can't live without you " " so someone said that to mommy" "yes" when they reach the school Fred gives Charlie a kiss then he heads over to Bosco's. Bosco is woken up by a loud pounding. He opens the door to find Fred Yokas glaring at him. Fred starts screaming " you bastard stay the fuck away from my wife" " look Fred Faith and I are partners nothing more" " but Charlie heard someone tell Faith they love her" "well it wasn't me Fred" "Bos" kims voice interupts " is everything ok?" " yes hunny I was just talking to Fred" " Fred this is my girlfriend kim, kim this is Fred Yokas" " nice to meet you Fred" " well I have to go to work" kim leaves "sorry bosco" " it's ok but who was it then, Davis is at the hospital with Sully, the sergants are both married. Holy Shit it's Cruz!!!" " but Cruz is a girl right?" " she was the only one there after I left" -- at Faith's appartment Cruz is pacing the living room waiting for Faith to finish dressing. Once Faith comes out they sit on the couch to talk. " hey Faith thanks for talking to me" " I read your letter again but i'm still married I'm sorry" Faith starts to get up but Cruz leans over and kisses Faith on the lips as she pulls away Faith jumps upand bangs into Bosco and Fred. " what the hell is your problem Bitch" Fred lunges at cruz but Faith pulls him into their room. " why'd you do that Faith" " do you like her to?" " no Fred but she needs a friend right now" she hands fred the letter Cruz wrote her. meanwhile in the living room " you like ............YOKAS .........what the hell was I an easy fuck?" " she's married DUMBASS and shed never fall for a worthless loser like you anyway!" Bosco storms out of the appartment.Fred and Faith go back to thliving room to find it empty. Fred goes to work and a little while later Faith does to. once Faith enters the locker room Bosco asks her " are you mad at me?" Faith shakes her head no. they get up and go into rollcall. Their whole shift was hectic 2 rape victims,1burglary,and a peeping tom. when they finally stopped to eat they were starving they go and enter Heavens pizza and they both see Cruz , Bosco goes up to order while Faith approaches Cruz.But Cruz gets up and leaves Faith to worry about her some more.  
  
will Faith ever admit to Cruz she has feelings for her find out in the remaining chapters of Two's company Three's a crowd.... 


	5. The pain

Faith walks into her bedroom and Fred is still awake......  
  
" Hey ruff day ?" " Yeah Bosco said something to Cruz I can't blame him but Fred he doesn't know" " Faith hunny this is not your fault Cruz is sick" " Yeah Fred I know" " She'll get better" " Yeah Fred good night" " Night Faith"  
  
Meanwhile-Cruz is at home as she methodically cuts her arm the words that Bosco said earlier keep echoing through her head. " She'll never fall for a worthless loser like you " The knife slipped and blood stared to flow, Cruz makes it to the phone and calls 911. By time the EMS get to her appartment she is passed out cold in a pool of blood. " oh my God Carlos shes a cop!" " kim what's wrong ??" "I I think she tried to kill herself" " holy shit she lost a lot of blood we have to get her to a hospital quick" " I wrapped her cuts but she's gonna need stiches."  
Faith wakes up with a knot in her stomache as she gets the kids ready for school the knot gets worse. Somehow she manages to make it to work she is greeted by the laughing of her colleges who had been off from work. "Sully glad to have you back" " Yokas glad to be here" Faith takes a seat next to Bosco. Sergent Swersky comes in " Listen up ihave some news Cruz a police officer from Anti-Crime was brought in to Central Mercy last night, She has been admitted because she tried to kill herselflast night . Please visit her if you can and be there for your colleague. GET OUT THERE" " Bosco this is all my fault she told me she was sick we thought I could help her look I helped kill her" " NO Faith this is not your fault it's mine" " Bosco how?" " I was so pissed the day she kissed you I told her you'd never fall for a worthless loser like her" " Bosco you didn't " " you didn't know it's not your fault, but..... lets go see her " " ok Faith I'll get us some radios meet you in the squad car." - Boscoand Faith go and get her flowers beforethey visit Cruz " hey Cruz " "what do you want she asks Bosco coldly" "to appologize" " hey guys pls " they both wait for Faith to continue ........ " I lied" " about what" Cruz asks " I like you and I want to be with you " " Really " " Yes you don't have to go through this alone i'm laeving Fred and then I'll get us a place or something. But mostly I want you to Know that i'm gonna love you and take care of you"  
  
" I love you soo much Faith " " I know but I have to go back to work ill visit you later ok sweetie?" "yeah see you then"  
When they get to the squad car Bosco breaks the silence " do you need help?" " yes Bos I don't know were to start, I have a call to a divorce lawyer Fred won't be happy though" " oh fuck Fred lets go get some of your stuff and you and the kids can crash at my place for awhile " Bosco and Faith started packing and lost track of time so when Emily and Charlie burst in from school they jump startled. " mom what are you doing?" Emily asked. " well hunny were going to stay at Uncle Bosco's for awhile ok?" " why mom" " it's adult stuff em" " listen take Charlie and pack your stuff into the box in your room then Bosco will bring it outside " " ok mom" she yells thundering down the hall Charlie in persuit. This is the letter Faith leaves for Fred: Dear Fred ,  
  
I am going to have the lawyer send you the divorce papers Charlie and Emily are with me and I do not want you to see them until the hearing they do not need to be confused anymore. I will go for joint custody but I swear Fred if you ever get drunk while your with them you will never see them again.  
Faith ps. you can call me on my cell.  
  
" Faith you ready to go ?" " yeah Bos let's go " 


	6. love

Chapter 6 -Bosco, Faith, the kids bring their stuff inside. " Uncle Bosco I sleep?" charlie asks " well I have 2 bedrooms you and em can share one and your mom can take the ather oneand I will sleep on the couch bed ok " charlie looks into the room he and his sister were supposed to share... " but Uncle Bosco there are no bedsin there" " For now I have two cots and blow up mattresses but in a little while I will get you bunk beds " " cool " " thanks Bosco for everything " faith says. "no problem that's what friends are for " as they start to unpack Faith cellphone starts ringing she picks up and puts it on speaker Fred's voice bellows through " You Bitch you stole my kids you leave me nothing just so you can whore around with that Bitch!!! Don't you worry I'll sign the divorce papers and joint custody is fine the kids shouldn't have to suffer beacause their mom is a two timing Bitch."  
  
" faith are you ok?" Bosco asks concerned . " yeah Bos but 'm going to see Cruz pls stay with the kids and what ever you don't let Fred take them" " Don't worry he won't touch them " - Faith stops off at a pizza place and gets Cruz some pizza because god knows hospital food sucks. " hey hunny heres some real food" " thanks Faith your a lifesaver" " no problem Faith smiles" she leans ove and kisses Cruz, Cruz welcomes the kiss when they finally break apart . Cruz smiles at faith then starts eating . " uh Cruz The kids and I are staying at Bosco's when yuo get out of here I want you to come live with us" " Bosco will not like that " " he was being a jack off but now he's ok with us " "really?" " yes really, I'll tell my kids tommorrow I can't stress them any more tonight.., do you need anything ?" " yeah some clothes here are my keys " " ok i'll bring you some clothes tommorrow " " bye " Faith leans over and kisses Cruz goodbye. 


	7. The Kids

Chapter 7  
  
When Faith gets back to Bosco's she laughs at the site she is welcomed home by. Bosco, Charlie, Emily all passed out on the couch bed. Faith leans down and kisses her kids goodnight , then heads off to bed.  
The next morning she is woken up by the sounds of those traditional Saturday morning cartoons. " hey guys can I talk to you for a minute?" Charlie leaps into her lap. " sure" her kids reply shutting off the T.V. " I have this friend who is right now in the hospital but when she gets out she wants to stay with us. Is that ok with you guys?" " sure mom" " would you guys like to meet her today ?" "yeah cool mom we'll got get ready" Em answers as they head to their room. " Bosco you coming?" " yeah sure why not." When Bosco reaches the hospital he drops off Faith and the kids then he goes to park his car. " Hey Cruz" " Hey Faith " " well these are my angels Emily, Charlie" " nice to meet you Cruz" Both kids answered. " Same here" " Here are the clothes you wanted" " Thanks" " hey guys go find out where your Uncle Bosco went" " ok mom well be right back" watching Emily and Charlie go locate Bos made her smile. They loved him unconditionally and he loved them to. Faith sat on the bed and leaned over and gave Cruz a quick kiss, and just held Cruz in her arms for a few minutes. Then when she looked up Em, Charlie, Bosco were heading towards the room. " Hey guys you found him" the kids both nodded yes. " Hey you guys wanna play Sorry?" Cruz asked . " sure" they both replied. As Faith stood in the hall way Gazing at Cruz, Emily, Bosco, Charlie all playing together she knew she would have to fight Fred for sole custody. He was to unstable to take care of the kids. But her, Bosco , Cruz would give them a loving home. And Faith couldn't let Fred take that away. 


End file.
